Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure is a next generation season to FairySina's original Pretty Cure season Sky Pretty Cure. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in BSPC Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' Characters Cures * Voiced by: Yūko Gibu Rubina is a cheerful and very brave 13 year old girl. She gets excited over many things very fast and always tries to master them, even though it’s something she is bad at. She usually tries to be perfect but fails of course. Rubina is pretty clumsy but a good friend and an even better older sister towards her two younger sisters. She holds the power of the red flame of passion. Her alter ego is called . * Voiced by: Yuka Imai Copal is a smart and very elegant but also reliable 14 years old girl. It usually happens that she cares more for others than for herself. That's why some people call her "the caring maid", though she doesn't like to be called that way. Copal always wanted to visit different parts of the world, to see other nature, culture and help the poeple there. She holds the power of yellow electricity. Her alter ego is called . * Voiced by: Hayashibara Megumi Kohaku is a elegant and very kind 13 years old girl. She appears calm and shy on the outside. But as soon as you get to know her a bit more, you'll see that she is very cheerful and also energetic. Together with some friends, Kohaku formed a fashion club at her school to share her love with everyone else. Kohaku is a big fan of the famous brand "RobYn". She has the power of the orange light. Her alter ego is called . * Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi Jade is a rather calm 14 year old girl that likes to play many kinds of sports. While her favorite sport is Tennis, where she is really good at. But she also likes archering, which is a calm kind of sport since you need to be very concentrated. Due to her sporty hobbies, she spends a lot of time outside, usually having her younger brother watching her. She holds the power of the green wind of nature. Her alter ego is called . * Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki Ciel is a very creative and also very elegant 14 year old girl. Ciel is said to have many talents, while her greatest talent would be the one her mother thought her, which is the musically one. But besides that she seems to be good at cooking as well as many other things. But Ciel has her very own mind, and can be mean sometimes, because she says something before thinking about it. However, inside she is a nice and very cute girl. She holds the power of the blue water and snow. Her alter ego is called . * Voiced by: Youko Ninshino Pearl is a smart and appears to be very calm 14 yearl old girl. She is a person of secrets, as everybody trust her their secrets. Pearl is actually pretty good at keeping secrets and is also good at acting, since you never really know how she feels right now or what she is going to do. However, she gets impulsive when something happens to her family, which she really loves. She holds the power of the white time. Her alter ego is called . Mascots * Cerise is Rubina's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences always with "~eri". * Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~rine". * Anzu is Kohaku's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~to". * Lime is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~ai". * Viridian is Ciel's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~jian". * Isabella is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~beru". Villains * Pale is the first to attack the Cures. He mostly wears a mask that covers most of his face, so only his right eye and the half his mouth can be seen. His eye is usually red and starts glowing when being angry. * Ultra is the second villain to attack the Cures and seems to have a relationship to Pale since she acts nice towards him and calls him "darling". Like Pale she wears a mask, however her's only covers her left eye while the remining part of her face of openly shown. * Akazora is the thrid villain to attack the Cures. She usually keeps being alone and has a cold personality. Also her real appearance is very rarely shown, since she takes the apperance of others very often. * Other Characters * Ruby is the mother of Shakku Rubina, Shakku Akane and Shakku Seki. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Crimson, the Pretty Cure of Passion. * Cornelian is Ruby's husband and the father of Shakku Rubina, Shakku Akane and Shakku Seki. * Akane is Rubina's older sister and Seki's older sister. * Seki is Rubina and Akane's younger sister. She is usually called "Sekiseki". * Topaz' is Yoiki Copal's mother. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Saffron, the Pretty Cure of True Strength. * Yoiki Chrysoberyl is married with Yoiki Topaz and the father of the new Pretty Cure of true strength. * Amber is the mother of Akihen Kohaku and Akihen Kyou. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Sienna, the Pretty Cure of Elegance. * Garnet is Akihen Amber's husband and the father of Akihen Kohaku and Akihen Kyou. * Kyou is Koahku's younger brother. He also is a good friend of Shakku Seki. * Emerald is the mother of Jade, Yoji and Yuina. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Cyan, the Pretty Cure of Nature. * Malachite is Kimidori Emerald husband and the father of Kimidori Jade, Kimidori Yoji and Kimidori Yuina. * Yuina is Jade and Yoji's older sister. * Yoji is Jade and Yuina's younger brother. * Sapphire is is the mother of Namiao Ciel. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter ego was Cure Azure, the Pretty Cure of Talents. Sapphire is the owner of the Konpeki Music Box. * Larimar is Namiao Sapphire husband and the father of Namiao Ciel. * Diamond is the mother Taichi, Pearl and Pualani and is married to Shirosora Quartz. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Whitney, the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. It's known that she still can use some Pretty Cure-like powers, but can't transform. * Quartz is Shirosora Diamond's husband and Taichi, Pearl and Pualani's father. He used to be a villain, when the Cures met him. But he changed to the good side and became good. * Taichi is is Pearl and Pualani's older brother and Diamond and Quartz' only son. * Pualani is Taichi and Pearl's younger sister and Diamond and Quartz' second daughter. * * Locations * * * * * Items * - the official transformation item of this season. The Cures transform by saying Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration! * - the item, in which the Cures collect the Sky Stones. * - the girls' main weapon. Movies * Trivia *This is the second generation season for Fan Cures, after Go Go! Mirage Pretty Cure! *Every Cure, except for Cure Wendy has a frilly skirt. *The plot of this season is mostly about Pearl but still includes the others. This is changed in !Jewel Revolution!, where the story is about all Cures. References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Sky Theme Series Category:Fanseries Category:FairySina's main series Category:User:FairySina